Dia a Dia sin ti
by sanjixzoro-fan
Summary: mi primera historia, kai se distancia de rei y el chino siente como nace un sentimiento de ira contra el ruso, sera que cuando se de cuenta de su error para kai sera muy tarde
1. Chapter 1

**Día a día sin ti**** ( kai y rey)**

**Este va a se mi primer fic!!!!!! Soy nuevo así que perdonen cualquier torpeza que cometa **

**bueno aquí empezara mi fic**

**P: dejen sus comentarios pero que no sean insultos ni amenazas…**

**Capitulo 1 Espinas de Odio**

**Por el lado de Rey:**

**El día comenzó como de costumbre, la verdad quería seguir soñando contigo pero el molesto sol me lo impidió recordándome que debía ir a la escuela. Para mi seria una tortura!!!!!!!! Yo el nuevo de la clase (aunque ya tenia un año en esa escuela) solo podría observarte desde lejos!!!**

**Admito que me he enamorado de ti perdidamente, y como no hacerlo; eres la persona mas hermosa que ha existido!!!!!!!!!! ; tus ojos rojo sangre, siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi me perdí en ellos; tu piel un poco pálida, que hace que mi corazón palpite siempre que te veo, ese cabello bicolor en tonos azulado y gris, hace falta decir mas … a claro como lo pude olvidar su hermoso y lindo rostro que me hace suspirar…**

**Es oficial, estoy muy enamorado de Kai Hiwatari, pero como se lo digo??**

**siempre**** yo lo saludo con mucha cordialidad, sin embargo el me mira con mucha indiferencia. Trato de estar con el casi todo el tiempo, el no tiene muchos amigos, así que le presente a los míos, pero el me destroza por dentro!!! dándose veces aires de superioridad con mis amigos…**

**Y me pongo a pensar, que es el amor?? Es solo un juego de la vida???**

**Acaso hice algo mal para tener que enamorarme de una persona que no me corresponde y me ignora??? No se, pero creo ya no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, se me hace tarde!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Esto me ha venido pasando desde hace 6 meses aproximadamente, el mismo tiempo en que llevo conociéndote...ayyyy!!!! contándoles todo esto, se me ha hecho mas tarde!!!!!**

**Preparo mi desayuno, me visto rápidamente, desayuno y me voy a la escuela, por cierto, vivo solo; toda mi familia esta en China, yo vine aquí a Estados Unidos por un programa de intercambio al igual que tu mi querido ruso…aunque extraño a mi familia decidí venir aquí para estudiar en otro ambiente, tener mejores posibilidades para una carrera que yo elija etc. Se que los estoy aburriendo pero ya voy a llegar a mi escuela.**

**Ahh!! se me olvido presentarme me llamo Rei Kon, soy chino, un poco alto pero no mucho, tengo los ojos color miel y el cabello largo y negro; llague a la escuela y te encuentro caminando directo para entrar en ella **

**Hola Kai- te digo tu solo me observas de arriba abajo lo que me hace sonrojar y luego me respondes.**

…**Hola- me dices con tu indiferencia de siempre lo que me molesta y me hiere **

**Entremos a la escuela la verdad yo, lo hago, pero sin mucho animo, antes no eras así, y no se lo que te paso, el primer día en el que te conocí eras muy frío y hasta creo que dejaste de ser así cuando el primer paso… Te volviste menos distante conmigo y eso me alegro mucho; me saludabas andabas conmigo y no esperábamos el uno al otro cuando uno de los dos tenia una clase extracurricular, sin embargo en el ultimo mes volviste a ser el mismo que conocí, no, te volviste mas frío y solo me hablabas por obligación cuando alguien estaba cerca, de resto me ignoras o no me respondes…**

**En toda la mañana no pude dejar de observarte con tristeza, la verdad, ya no me importa perder la beca que tanto me costo ganar porque ya no soporto que me mires con gestos de odio y tu mirada que refleja asco hacia a mi… Me regañan otra vez, pero tu ni volteas a ver, me disculpo con el profesor por mi falta he intento difícilmente sonreír pero no sabes cuanto me cuesta.**

**Termina las clases y te veo pero tu pasas al lado mío sin siquiera percatarte de mi presencia; pensé en derrumbarme ahí mismo, sin embargo no pude y me prometí no ceder ante tus desprecios y desplantes, fui a mi clase de artes marciales con eso en mente y la furia que eso acarreaba.**

**Kai, ya nunca me afectaras- murmure entre dientes casi para mi mismo que para otra persona.**

**Entre al gimnasio, vi a mis compañeros y a mi maestro, en cada ejercicio que ejecute; hice sentir con mi agresividad mi dolor, frustración, rencor, tristeza y odio hacia ti, lamentablemente, me deje llevar y casi envío a un amigo al hospital!!!!! Me sentí muy mal por lo que había hecho, le pedí disculpas las cuales acepto el chico y lo que me dijo después me sorprendió.**

**Ya superaste tu odio? –esas palabras me sobresaltaron tanto que yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza**

**Que bueno- fue lo que me dijo seguido de una sonrisa y yo solo pude sentirme miserable por lo que le había hecho.**

**Al final de la clase llegue agotado, demasiadas emociones negativas por un día, me acosté en mi cama sin ánimos de cenar y dormí profundamente recordando la promesa que acababa de hacer hacia unas horas.**

**En mis sueños planeé lo que iba ha hacer mañana…Como me iba a olvidar de ti Kai porque tu no solo te mereces mi indiferencia, seria muy poco recibirás mi odio por igual!!**

**En mi mente creaba toda las situaciones para evitarte, ignorarte y dejarte en claro mi dolor y mi odio hacia tu persona…**

**Mi nombre es Rei Kon, soy la persona a la que tu le destrozaste el corazón en mil pedazos y soy la persona que se vengara y te hará sufrir por ese hecho, cuando quería confesarte mis sentimientos, ese día empezaste actuar de esa manera, cuando creí que sentías lo mismo tu comienzas a tratarme como alguien muy inferior a ti y cuando creí que había llegado la persona indicada para mi tu me demuestras lo contrario.**

**Kai me las pagaras con creces todo lo que me hiciste sufrir…- murmuro un poco adormilado pero consiente de lo que digo **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, que les parece espero que les haya gustado, si quieren una que siga escribiendo por favor díganmelo, para empezar a escribirlo y con gusto se los daré lo mas pronto posible.**

**P: el segundo capitulo será del mismo día pero de Kai **

**Nos vemos… **


	2. Odio Fingido

Bueno voy a seguir con el fic, pero necesito un pequeño empujoncito en los siguientes capítulos, pero sin más preámbulos la segunda parte de día a día sin ti

Bueno voy a seguir con el fic, pero necesito un pequeño empujoncito en los siguientes capítulos, pero sin más preámbulos la segunda parte de día a día sin ti. Por favor comenten

Capitulo 2: Odio Fingido

Por el lado de Kai:

Me despierto y me reprocho otra vez mi orgullo, te he alejado de mi por ese tonto sentimiento, por mi idiota forma de actuar ante ti; me despierto y veo el reloj es de madrugada y pienso incluso en mis sueños me atormentaras…

La verdad es que te amo, te amo desde el primer día que te vi, la sonrisa que me brindaste al conocerme hizo que tuviera un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, tu cabello tan largo y negro como la mismísima noche, tus ojos dorados brillan con una intensidad que me deslumbra, pero por mi torpeza esas gemas se han apagado; no sabes cuanto me duele ser el causante de lo que te pasa…

Intento pensar en otra cosa porque, la verdad falta mucho tiempo para ir a la escuela y ver tu imagen rasgada por mi culpa, sin embargo muchos pensamientos inundan mi cabeza todos ellos sobre ti mi Rei

Ya es la hora a la que generalmente, hago todos los preparativos para ir a la escuela, la señora de servicio llego temprano y me dejo el desayuno, así que después de desayunar me vestí y mi mayordomo me llevo a mi escuela, en el trayecto reflexiono mi comportamiento el ultimo mes, veo que te estoy haciendo daño con mi indiferencia.

Al llegar, todo el trayecto me fui muy sumido en un pensamiento, si quieres saber pensaba única y exclusivamente en ti Rei y luego te vi y viniste corriendo a saludarme, pero solo te mire fríamente y te salude quedadamente

Hola- me dijiste con mucho entusiasmo, en ese momento quería abrasarte y no dejarte ir, pero me contuve y pensé lo que te iba a decir para que no sonara comprometedor en ningún sentido.

….Hola- disfrace mis sentimientos con mi tono de voz frío y me dolió ver como tus ambarinos ojos perdían su exquisito brillo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, cambie porque, yo, el gran Kai Hiwatari, no sabe expresarle sus sentimientos a una persona, común y corriente; no, tu no eres una persona común y corriente… eres la persona mas especial que ha existido en mi vida…

Eres mi tesoro prohibido desde hace 6 meses exactamente, el tiempo en el que llevo en América, ese día te vi y… NO PUDE QUITARTE LA VISTA DE ENCIMA!! Te presentaste y me saludaste con una calidez que me sorprendió por completo y yo apenas un débil hola y apenas presentarme antes de que mis cuerdas vocales colapsaran me sonreíste y te correspondí el gesto débilmente.

El primer en mi estadía en América, tu siempre intentabas estar cerca de mi y esas acciones me agradaban pero me confundían aun mas en mi interior. Los meses siguientes correspondí tus acciones nos esperábamos cuando teníamos clases en la tarde, presentaste a tus amigos, aunque me gusto el gesto no eran de mi agrado… además yo solo tenia ojos para ti.

Me empecé a cerrar de nuevo cuando me di cuenta que era amor puro lo que sentía por ti, agregando unos en que nos imagine juntos y le di rienda suelta a mi imaginación perversa, no los contare porque son totalmente vergonzosos mis sueños y ahora son bastante explícitos y una simple cosa NO PUEDO CONFESARTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS!!

Durante toda la clase, note que me observabas, lo cual me agrado pero el profesor no opino lo mismo por lo que te reprendió severamente, yo no quise voltear porque sabia que si lo hacia te defendería a capa y espada, tu te disculpas y sonríes pero noto que te cuesta, he visto que por mi insensatez tu estas sufriendo y eso me carcome por dentro.

Al final de la clase te vi, parado al frente de mi, me maldije cuando pase a tu lado como si nada, pero tenia que ir a una practica, además no sabía que decirte: lo siento, te amo …. Demasiados preguntas en mi cabeza y ni una sola respuesta…

Fui a mi practica y el entrenador me regaño severamente por mi pobre desempeño el día de hoy, en toda la maldita practica, me quitaron la pelota y nunca pude anotar un gol debido a que seguía pensando en tu tristeza.

Al terminar no te vi ahí, y aunque yo empecé a actuar fríamente desde hace un mes tu seguías esperando, entonces me decidí, era ahora o nunca; no importa el lugar, no importa cuando y no importa si me odias, te dire lo que siento.

El chofer me llevo a mi casa y entre en la cocina, la señora de servicio ya había preparado mi cena y la dejo en la mesa así que comí, cabe destacar sin mucho interés, cuando termine, me cepille los dientes y me puse otra ropa luego pensé en lo que ha surcado mi mente todo el día.

Me acosté en la cama, esta vez no tarde en conciliar el sueño como me ha pasado otras veces…

Rei- fue lo último que pude murmurar antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Imaginando que mi fantasía pronto se hará realidad.

--

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 2, espero que les guste - gracias por sus comentarios


	3. Reparacion y Control de Daños

Gracias por la bienvenida

**Gracias x leer a todos, me siento muy agradecido con ustedes, se q la historia esta medio rara pero la arreglare, bueno creo q no quieren leer esto asi q sin mas preámbulos el fic(Nota: Rey se pone siniestro…)**

Capitulo 3: Reparación y Control de Daños

**Kai despertó esa mañana, con cierta cosa en la mente ( me imagino que ya sabrán**** ¬¬) recobrar primero la amistad de Rei, luego dejar el camino libre para que no pasara ningún accidente y por ultimo, pero sin restarle importancia, conquistar al chino ( la ultima era un poco obvia--).**

**Se vistió sin tiempo que perder y fue hasta la sala donde su mayordomo y amigo estaba ahí.**

**Cristian- llamo Kai al señor – necesito pedirte un favor- el hombre arqueo una ceja extrañado el ruso nunca pedía ayuda o favores a nadie!!, pero supo la razón cuando Kai sonrojado empezó a hablar de nuevo- necesito que compres una 2 docenas de flores, específicamente rosas blancas y diles que pongan esto en una nota- el de cabellos bicolor le entrego un pequeño papel doblado ( cabe destacar muy arrugado)**

**Al mayor quien le respondió con una sonrisa.**

**Para quien son, joven Kai- el tinte carmesí que había desaparecido en las mejillas del ruso con solo recordar una imagen del cuerpo de Rei, a lo cual el Cristian ****correspondió con una carcajada pero muy leve y no siendo ruidosa.**

**Podrías**** hacerme el favor …- pregunto Kai - no le cuentes de esto a nadie – luego de ese pedido Cristian llevo al ojos rojos ( me suena como de yu gi oh pero no sabia con que otro adjetivo referirme a el --) a la prestigiada institución, pensando que ahí encontraría la manera de disculparse con el ojidororado.**

**Lo que observó en ese preciso lugar… lo sorprendió y lo lleno de ira…**

**--**

**Rei se levanto esa mañana decidido a: 1° no dejarse rebajar por Kai, ser tan frio e indiferente como era el ruso con el y 2° hacer chispear de rabia a Kai y ser mas sociable con cualquier persona ( mas de lo habitual en el chino claro ¬¬) **

**El chino tenía tal grado de determinación que hasta daba un poco de miedo por la forma en la que iba actuar con cierta personita, se vistió con tranquilidad mostrando fiereza en su mirada, preparo e ingirió su desayuno. Musitando unas pequeñas palabras que propinaban terror al ser musitadas.**

**No sabes lo que te espera….. mi juego esta a punto de comenzar- lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.- que la primera fase de mi plan comience…( nota Rei planeo su plan mientras tenia algún gramo de conciencia al final del cap 1) **

**El de cabellos azabache imagino su plan, sabia que debía tener aliados, que mejor que sus compañeros de artes marciales ayudándolo, en especial su mejor amigo, al que dominado por la cólera lo golpeo y casi lo mando al hospital. Esa persona era el buen Lee.**

**Se fue caminando a la escuela, sabia que disponía de poco tiempo para su plan, pero también necesitaba unos cuantos minutos extras para así afinarlo y ejecutarlo al pie de la letra. Opto por irse a pie a la institución, después de todo lo tomaría con calma. **

**Llego al centro educativo y encontró a uno de sus compañeros Tyson, se acerco a el y con esto su plan inicio:**

**Fase 1: Darle celos a Kai e ignorarlo rotundamente, cualquier oportunidad cuenta…**

**Mientras mas recurrente mejor**

**Con esto ya explicado en su cabeza, se acerco a Tyson con la ayuda de los white tigers , Lee le dio un empujón al chico peliazul, bien disimulado claro, esto hizo que el perdiera un poco el equilibrio. En ese momento, Rei vio y tomo la oportunidad de abrazar al chico de la gorra por el cuello!! El peliazul no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse.**

**Rei se acerco al oído de japonés y muy sensualmente musito en voz baja: - te gusta?**

**Tyson solo pudo enrojecer a un mas ante aquellas palabras, lo cual alegro al chino.**

**Mientras tanto el ojidorado se daba cuenta de que alguien a la entrada de la escuela les echaba mirabas asesinas y con una gran furia, rencor y hasta celos!**

**Al percatarse de que era Kai, soltó aun muy rojo Tyson que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del ruso, ya que quedo muy desorientado por las palabras que pronunció atrevidamente el chino en su oreja.**

**Re****i sonrió internamente ante la mirada furica del ruso.**

**Kai observo eso atónito y lleno de celos!!, quería matar a Tyson y reclamarle a Rei, pero inexplicablemente se contuvo. Y solo miro la escena con odio**

**Luego el chino pronuncio unas palabras con un pequeño toque de malicia, inperseptible para todos los presentes, que hizo que el ruso se enfureciera mas ( si eso es posible claro).**

**Buenos días, Kai, ¿Cómo estas? – musito un calma y una expresión como si no hubiera pasado nada hace unos instantes**

**El ruso apenas pudo decir- Ho… hola – de lo impresionado que estaba, lo cual puso sin que se diera cuenta una gran sonrisa en su rostro**

**- POR FIN KAI LE HABLABA!! pensó el de cabello azabache, su plan estaba funcionando y ya tenia efectos inmediatos, pero eso si, lo iba continuar torturando todo el día, hasta que hacerle pagar todo el daño que le hizo.**

**Rei dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta de la escuela. El ruso por fin salio de su estupefacción y estiro una mano para alcanzar a Rei, lo cual no pudo porque el chino empezó a entrar a la institución****.**

**R… Re ….Rei – intento llamarle pero Rei no lo escucho, porque el ojidorado sabia que había que seguir el plan correctamente si quería una reacción mas contundente por parte del ruso.**

**Porque, porque, porque Rei actúa de esa manera - se preguntaba Kai, luego de verlo de reojo, es que acaso, sin querer, te he alejado de mi- el bicolor estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el profesor se acerco a el y le dijo.**

**Hiwatari, deje de estar perdido en las nubes!!- dijo con voz severa señalando la puerta, a lo que Kai acato la muda instrucción, pero antes de salir vio a Rei y se sintió muy decepcionado porque el chino hacia lo mismo que el le había hecho…**

**A medida que transcurrió el día, los white tigers lo interceptaban para que no pudiera acercarse a Rei o para que no interviniera en las jugadas este.**

**Casi al final de la ultima clase, un repartidor entro con un ramo de rosas blancas para Rei, con una pequeña nota que a Rei dejo impresionado…..**

**--**

**Soy malo y lo deje en la parte mas emocionante, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora, si quieren que continué solo díganmelo y estaré feliz en hacerlo**

**Muchas gracias y el capitulo 4 los sorprenderá aunque también se aceptan ideas**

**Nos vemos!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Hola!! Gracias por esperar, no me maten, fueron cosas que pasaron que no me dejaron continuarlo hasta hoy, agradezco a todas las personas que se toman su valioso tiempo en mi fic

**Capitulo 4: Reconciliación o Desolación?**

Rei no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, alguien le había enviado flores?? El chino tenía una cara de enfadado, impresionado, halagado y avergonzado tenia las mejillas de color carmín y fue el deleite para todos los observadores (N/A:que no tenían mas nada que hacer claro) n especial para cierto peliazul, que lo miraba con una mirada embelesada.

Cuando el revuelo de emociones paso a través de el, miro detenidamente las flores de blanco color, descubriendo algo interesante que lo impacto he hizo que su sonrojo (que había pasado por unos instantes) volviera con mas intensidad.

Abrió con cuidado la nota y empezó a leer detenidamente, prestando toda su atención a la lectura y a la comprensión de esta:

Rei, eres tan hermoso como estas flores blancas y brillas entre todas las personas a mi alrededor, te pido tu atención aunque se que no la merezco, si quieres conocerme, espérame en las afueras de la escuela

atte.: un amor secreto

El chino quedo mas rojo de lo que estaba, parecía un tomate, naturalmente a Kai le agrado esa reacción, y medito muchas cosas al verlo así, no muy santas y después de divagar en esos sueños, al final pensó algo coherente sin que se convirtiera en un sueño mojado – Rei al final, doblegare tu coraza de odio, y luego, serás solo mío—

Lo que siguió en el siguiente receso fue algo que al ojidorado dejo anonadado, el ruso no intento hablar con el, es mas, estaba platicando con, Tala, quien el pelinegro sabia que este, sentía algo por el de cabellos bicolor.

Rei estaba mas que celoso y además furioso, Kai le había volteado los papeles, ahora era el, el que andaba mal, pero el chino no se iba a dar por vencido y pensó—Si Kai, lo hace, yo también, combatiré fuego con fuego-

El ojidorado hizo algo que capto la atención del ojirojos y lo lleno de ira, pura y completa furia.

Casualmente Tyson pasaba por ese lugar del campus, el pelinegro lo noto, y cuando paso frente a el chino lo agarro de los hombros, le dio media vuelta y lo llevo a una pared, acorralando a el chico con gorra mientras el ruso atónito contemplaba la escena, sin poder hacer nada .

Kai en ese momento quería separarlos, atrapar a Rei y besarlo ferozmente hasta que el chino fuera de su propiedad.

Un muy sonrojado Tyson yacía bajo el poder de Rei, a lo que este, divertido por la expresión del peliazul (nota: divertido por la expresión de Tyson) le susurro al oído muy cerca, en una posee que no deja nada a la imaginación.

--No te preocupes, solo es una actuación—susurro el chino Mientras un furico Kai los observaba desando intervenir y hecho una fiera mientras les dedicaba miradas asesinas a esa extraña pareja y todo con una distancia prudente claro.

El de ojirojos sentía celos, furia y tristeza y este ultimo la experimento con más fuerza cuando vio al chino besar al chico de la gorra aunque fuera en la mejilla.

El de cabellos bicolor bajo la cabeza y se fue, Rei al notar eso, se sintió culpable, por un lado, por dejarse llevar y el otro, culpabilidad q brotaba por el acto q había hecho.

El del cabello bicolor seguía alejándose sin mirar al chico de la gorra completamente desconcertado y al amor de su vida, claro, el estaba ahí antes, al frente del chino hablando con Tala solo para provocar lo mismo, celos, pero el ojidorado se paso con eso.

Rei sin decir o hacer nada mas, corrió hacia el ojirojos, abrazándole por la espalda, Kai se dio cuenta de inmediato, en sus mejillas apareció un sonrojo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Rápidamente se volteo, y tomo el rostro del pelinegro en sus manos, acercando cada vez mas y mas, sus alientos ya se mezclaban, y luego sus labios se rozaron, cuando se aplico un poco mas de presión, se fundieron en un beso.

Rei agrando sus ojos de la sorpresa e inconscientemente abrió más su boca, lo que no fue pasado por alto por el ruso, que introdució su lengua en la cavidad, degustando todo, pasándola por los dientes e intentando despertar a la del chino, lo cual dio resultado, sus lenguas se unieron y luchaban por el control, mientras movían los labios a un ritmo acompasado.

Luego ellos oyeron 3 carraspeos que provenían de las personas que estaban cerca de ellos y por supuesto, presenciaron la escena. Max, Tyson (que acababa de recuperarse, pero no completamente), y un enojado Tala.

Se separaron de manera veloz, Rei, visiblemente sonrojado, y Kai con una pequeña sonrisa, después de eso, tomaron diferentes rumbos, uno para asimilar lo ocurrido y dos aclarar un poco sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos sonó el timbre y todos volvieron a clase, el pelinegro no paraba de tocarse con el dedo índice, la boca y el bicolor lo miraba con una expresión de felicidad, pero el profesor tuvo una reacción diferente, regañándolo por su poca atención en la clase.

Al final de las clases, el ojidorado aun tenía curiosidad, quien fue el que le envió las flores, así que fue al lugar acordado y se quedo esperando a que esa persona viniera, mientras esperaba se mentalizaba que el ruso le dio fue coincidencia pensaba.

Pero se quedo frío al ver la silueta de alguien que conocía muy bien, que se estaba acercando a el, Rei estaba tan conmocionado que solo pudo decir un susurro.

Kai….

**--**

Disculpen, x todo el retraso y mis faltas de ortografía, entre otras, soy nuevo, espero me disculpen por cierto, un agradecimiento a alguien que me dejo un review


End file.
